Prove to Me
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Centuries after the defeat of Darkstar only Lina and Zel are left alive. Xellos needs Lina’s help, the Gods are about to wage war on the Mazoku race, so will she help him? What will be her price? FULL SUMMERY INSIDE: XL COMPLETE
1. Price to Pay

Disclaimers: I don't own Slayers but some characters, and other stuff I do.

Warning: language

Summary: Centuries after the defeat of Darkstar only Lina and Zel are left alive and have been alive all these centuries, the others are dead. Lina because some of the Lord of Nightmares' power fused with her when she used it, and Zel because he is a Chimera, of course they met up. Xellos needs Lina's help, the Gods are about to wage war and completely destroy the already weakened Mazoku race, so will she help him? What will be her price?

**Prove To Me**

**Chapter 1**

**Price to Pay**

Zelgadis for the millionth time thought about giving up looking for a cure. He couldn't even remember how old he was anymore. _God_, he thought, _how many centuries have past passed since I parted ways with the old gang_?

He knew in his mind that humans couldn't survive this long, the only reason he was alive was because Eris and Rezo, his great grandfather or grandfather (who may have been both) turned his human body into the form of a Chimera. Eris didn't do any turning him into it, of course the only thing she did was help make this body, and Rezo did the turning.

He was one one-third human, one one-third golem, (which explained the appearance of his body, and last but not least he was one one-third Mazoku.

He remembered that Amelia, the self self-proclaimed warrior of justice, was afraid of him at first because of the way he looked, but somehow she started to care for him all the same (after they explained who everyone was). He tried to ignore it but she eventually fell in love with him. Then he tried even harder to ignore her being in love with him, but truthfully the sad thing was he didn't love her, she was just a close fried that he cared for (one of three people that didn't care about his appearance and even said so, but only cared for what was inside).

The second other friend was Gourry, he like Amelia was human, ; Zel knew they were dead, but it still kind of hurt. He tried not to think about it-- if he did he would only get sad and emo (of course he couldn't cut or hurt himself, the only thing that could hurt him was the Sword of Light and last thing he knew of it Gourry had it.)

Gourry was an idiot, a big stupid idiot. Why Lina liked him in the first place no one ever found out. He was powerless too. He knew at first that that was the only reason Lina stayed with him was because of the Sword of Light he held in his possession. Though half the time he was kind of glad that Gourry was there to be Lina's punching bag and stress reliever. She rarely hit him (Zel) but he kind of like her hitting him and no he wasn't a masochist, he just liked her touching him. He loved it when they were paired together for that fake love temple thing.

He sighed, h. He missed Lina the most, a. All of these centuries since they defeated Darkstar he was alone and had time to think, he realized something. He loved her, the first person that saw passed past his golem features and saw the person, --no the man inside of him.

So yeah he missed her most of all, a. At first he thought she was dead too. She was a human after all-- they all were (except him for he was only part human). That was until how many years was it after they left each other? It had to have been between the first century and the second after they all split up. He heard something about a flame haired girl who was flat chested in a fight with some man, no one said what it was about, they only said whatever it was it had to have been pretty bad because she blew the city up.

When Zel heard that he laughed and his heart lifted the black smoke that had been choking his heart since he realized they all were dead lifted. With Lina alive he had forgotten about Amelia and Gourry's deaths, he was happy even thought two out of three were dead. Even though he cared for both of them, Lina mattered more to him then they did that was when he realized he loved her.

He had heard about her on and off through the decades, centuries. It seemed people still remembered Lina Inverse, s. She was still 'the enemy of all who lived', still a legend, but it seemed that the only smart people had been born in that last few centuries, because they put two and two together and said she was the original Lina Inverse not her daughter as they did before.

Zel entered the city of Kefie wondering if about the legend of the magic lamp made out of pure amethyst. The legend said it would grant your wishes would come true. Zel didn't believe in them, he knew Lina would, Gourry so stupid would believe anything, and Amelia would somehow make it out to be about heroes of justice.

The part of the legend he was so keen to found find out was true, --well, hoped was true was the biggest library on TABOO topics. He knew with his luck that Lina would have already found out if it as true or not. Well he had to at least try and see if it was still there.

**P**

Lina Inverse was tried and hungry as hell. She couldn't really stay in Villages anymore because most people recognized her now. "That sucked ass," she said over and over. She wondered how she got this way, when the old gang was together they went to any city they wanted (except when they were wanted by Eris and had bounty hunters after them). How she missed her friends. God she never thought in all of her life she would miss people, her a loner, it amazed her but still it was true.

But they were dead and had been dead for centuries so did it really matter that she needed them? Her sanity had started to fly out the window since the first century went by without her friends to hold her down.

Ever since that first time she used the Giga Slave channeled through the Sword of Light to stop Ruby Eye from destroying the world, which now she thought about the Sword of Light she wondered where it was, and on that note she wondered if she would ever use it again. She sighed and cleared her head she had to forget about them or she would remember what she didn't have anymore, the hole was empty and if she realized that, she would forget everything and kill many people again trying to find it. She took a breath and remembered why she was still alive centuries after she turned seventeen and her she and her friends killed Darkstar.

Every time she used the Lord of Nightmare's powers she absorbed more of the Lord's power. That was how she was still alive, she forgot how many time she used those spells. She knew that Zel was still alive probably looking for a cure if he hadn't given up. She laughed at good old Zel, ; she could always rely on him, and he was always the one she talked to about magic, legends or anything really. Amelia was too young and Gourry too damn stupid, it would have been better to talk to a stick; you would get better answers then than from Gourry.

Lina tried to clear her head and think about the next mission, what she was fixing to do, what she was trying to do. She, the most powerful sorceress in the world, was going after treasure…again, well for the first time in a long time really. It was just like the good old days, she was getting back to normal.

She was going after a magic lamp made of pure amethyst…amethyst. Lina remembered Xellos' eyes were like amethysts and maybe his hair was the color of it too…anyway moving on. The legend has it that the lamp grants the founder a wish. She not only wanted the map and that wish, but she also wanted to search the great TABBO TABOO library, it was full of all of it, she knew would learn a couple of new spells. She rubbed her hands together; she was defiantly definitely back to her old self, so greedy when it comes to treasure. She laughed as she entered the Village called Kefie; she thought for a second, if she had ever been to this Village before and knew that she hadn't.

She pulled her cloak over her head hoping no one would recognize her and knew that no one would all the way out here but wasn't taking a chance and walked through the rain and into Kefie.

**P**

"You called, Master?"

"Yes I called; we have a situation pet, a very big one. There are only three out of the original five Mazoku Lords left, Dolphin, Dynast, and myself. The Gods are about to attack us and completely wipe us out, we don't have enough power to destroy them, --even with the four of us it would still be hard. Unless we can get Lei Magnus out of the ice in the north then we are doomed. We are working on that as well as planning the plan of defense against the Gods, now stay out of the way for a while alright pet? It isn't that you will be in the way no never that, it is just Dynast hates you and we have to work together if we had a shot in hell of winning."

"Yes Master I understand." He started to leave the room and heard her turn around and mutter, "I wonder how _she _is going to handle this when she finds out, and there will be hell to pay." He left the room and entered his.

**P**

Zel walked into the tavern that was on the outskirts of town, his cloak over his head and he sat down in the darkest booth in the corner. He ordered some food and a stiff drink and sat alone while he ate and drink. T, thinking only of what he was going to do next.

He noticed after an hour he had come in that the waitress that brought him his food and drink was bringing out an insanely large amount of food and he looked around and didn't see a large crowd. He heard a female yell of joy and he laughed out loud. Apparently the girl heard him but ignored him, well tried to he could she her twitching.

That's when he couldn't hide his laughter or his words as he said, "Well, well I guess such a _little_ girl needs to build up her strength to get _bigger_ am I right?" he laughed and the girl turned around and had a fireball in her hand as he pulled back his hood.

She froze for a second and the fireball disappeared, "Zel?" she asked still stunned, he could see she was _really _stunned she was speechless and the Lina he knew always talked, he remembered when right before they were about to fight Rezo the first time and then later Ruby Eye she talked so much, but he knew nothing was wrong with her, well besides being surprised at seeing him. Of course she was it had been what, how many years that they hadn't seen each other? He was shocked and surprised himself but of course he could hide it she couldn't, that was why she was staring at him not saying anything with her mouth hanging open. He now remembered how much emotion she put into her words and movements, how he had missed her, no the only thing Zel was worried about was remembering what the hell got her mad, he laughed as he looked at her. Zel nodded, and she jumped over the booth and hugged him, they both knew when she hugged him, that they both missed each other so much. Zel was wondering if this hug meant something more, did it have something hidden in it? He shook his head at her question and at his, this was just how his Lina was, wait not _his_ Lina, but how he wished that was so.

**P**

He paced around his room, he had never needed a need to pace before so this was a new experience and he really didn't like those, he liked to always know the rules and how to play of the game, of course he usually never played by them.

He needed to do something, if this War scares scared his Master and the other Mazoku Lords to ban together then this was serious indeed; he needed to do something and something fast. There was only one person and human really that could help them and had no choice but to ask, it meant there survival depended on a human, yet again he sighed. He had his work cut out for him now, he just hoped, no he prayed that she would help him, she was the only one he could really ask, the only one powerful enough. The girl who could use the Lord of Nightmare's powers and the amazing thing was she still lived. Not only that but she kept on using those powers; it always amazed him how a human girl could use powers that neither Mazoku nor the Gods could use. Lina Inverse was the only other person besides his Master he respected, he had to ask her.

He stopped and thought for a second, h. His respect and fear for the Lord of Nightmare was on a different level then the other too, so he prepared to leave his room when he forgot one thing, he didn't know where she was, h. He sighed again h. He would just have to track her.

**P**

The next day after Lina had eaten her breakfast, Zel made sure before they left she was full of food and had made damn sure last night she had enough sleep that she wouldn't complain about that either. He made the right choice too. So that meant they didn't get to spend all night telling the other what hey had been doing for the past centuries since the defeat of Darkstar, and all that stuff.

They were in Kefie the city housing the supposed magic lamp was hidden. Along with the talking of their past they disused the legend, they took out a map and quickly using all of their experience and knowledge deduced the most likely location of the lamp and decided it was in an underground cavern.

Surprising to both Lina and Zel here weren't many traps. "It's probably because the one who did it died after setting those stupid one up. Either that or he was too lazy to dismantle them by the time he left. Or he was just stupid as fuck." Zel agreed the straps were stupid, they were kid traps, shooting arrows at them, or a disappearing floor the stupid ones. Or maybe it wasn't that the traps were stupid maybe it was because he and Lina were too strong and smart for them.

Finally after what Lina dreamed the hardest challenge, walking so much and maybe the drawings of the slugs, though she wouldn't say it she was still afraid of slugs, and he guessed her sister Luna. She was still afraid of her and wondered too if she was dead or not. Lina hadn't changed at all, he was beyond glad.

They got to the final room and Zel and Lina didn't really see anything other then an ordinary room, it had a bed and a kitchen. They searched the whole room and finally found a diary. One look at the name and Zel snatched it from Lina. After shaking his head and avoiding her eyes Lina knew something was found that she didn't want to read, f. For once she didn't argue with Zel, and that shocked him a little.

Zel read through cover to cover and laughed t. This was just like him to write stupid shit like this, it was just like Gourry. The last sentence though was puzzling, he sighed and knew he would have to show it to her this though he didn't want to he knew it would hurt her, he turned to Lina.

"Lina listen I didn't want to show you this or let you read it but I may not have a choice. The last sentence I have no idea what it means and only you will know."

Lina was confused what would confuse him that wouldn't her? And what would he keep from her? "Zel just shut the hell up or tell me." Zel sighed again and told her.

"It's Gourry's diary Lina." She froze for a second but then sighed and made a grab for the book, Zel let her have it, and he didn't fight it or her.

Lina, like Zel read it from cover to cover. She skimmed the story till she got to the end he wrote:

_I know I'm about to die, I just wish Lina was here, all these years since we parted after killing that huge black evil thing with the Sword of Light and the other weapons like it. My life has been so very boring, so since I didn't have any children I guess I will leave the Sword to Lina. Hopefully she will fall for that stupid rumor about the lamp. I leave the Sword of Light to Lina Inverse…she'll know where she hid it._

Lina didn't know what to do, this was why Zel didn't want her reading it, and it was because he had regrets about leaving her. She only thought about the last sentence she blocked out everything else. She hide it, how was she suppose to know where he hid it, she didn't.

She sat down and closed her eyes to think, the only place she could think of was the kitchen that was when she remembered something.

_FLASHBACK_

"_AHH__ I am going to kill you __GOURRY__! How DARE you eat my food? Now I am going to have to hide it you dumb shit, __heehee__ I will hide it in the cabinet her and you won't find it. MUUUHHHHHHHAAA._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

She laughed, she knew where it was, Zel of course was confused, and "I thought he was so dumb, but he was watching me while I hid the food heehee."

She went over to the cabinet and found the Sword, she turned it on and Zel screamed, "What the hell Lina?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

They heard a laugh and both froze, the laugh seem to call to them from a dream. They knew it from long ago. They turned around and saw Xellos the Trickster Priest. Lina recovered first and she did it quickly too, yes she was more surprised to see Xellos then Zel, she had thought that once they were all dead (her friends) that he would think that too, hell they were all humans well maybe not Zel, he wasn't fully human but anyway.

She was beyond surprised, but she knew every time Xellos showed up he wanted them to do something for him and usually trick them into doing it to, and they only realized too late. That wasn't going to happen this time, she was going to make damn sure, so she did the only thing she could think of to counter Xellos, though it didn't do much good, she knew he could read her emotions, he was a Mazoku after all, but she still did it anyway, she cleared her face and put a mask on, she would copy the Trickster Priest himself, with that done and decided she had to get to the point and ask him, "What do you want Xellos?"

"Now, now Lina-san, don't be like that! We haven't seen each other in over five hundred years! Can't you be more happy to see me? We have such...wonderful memories together, well all but a few and it was only twice or so. But still, how much did we do together? Such wonderful times, like sneaking into an all girls Village, Zelgadis of course looked the best, one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seem and I have been around a long time, Gourry said it did he?"

Lina snorted, "Five hundred years hasn't been long enough. Most of those 'wonderful memories' was us getting out of something you set us up on damn it! Remember the bandit group, the macho...something dragon who did that peck wigging thing, wait I want to do it" Again she tried to do it, "Damnit Xellos you know I can't do it," Gourry wasn't here so she had to hit him, Zel his head was to hard to hit so she couldn't hit him, "Amway," she said as she watched Zel snigger and Xellos rubbing his head, "you set us up on that, the all girl Village, lets see what else...that racket ball thing, the song book treasure thing, shut up yes you did, you told us it was there! Anyway that was even half of this things on this continent, what about the other one? God don't get me started what about that fake love temple, because of you we had the Sword of Light stolen and that almost ended the world, the cities of Alto and Baritone, that was pointless do I need to go on Xellos? Have I made my point?" she watched him nod and she said, "Good."

"Oh come on Lina-san, don't be like that, they were...good memories, plus it was fun anyway since you want to know so bad I guess I will tell you why I am here, I have something to tell you, something that you might want to know. You will love it, well if you haven't changed in these five hundred years and let me be the first to say you looked good for being over five hundred!"

She tried to hide her blush, Zel was getting madder at Xellos, Xellos himself was just laughing inside but he kept up that mask, before she did something that would embarrass her or make her do something she didn't want to do she replied, "Then tell me Xellos and please do it quick. I have things to do and I know you do too. Plus I don't think I can take anymore of this 'reunion' of ours."

"Now, now don't be so pushy Lina-san, I did track you down, which I will admit it was hard to do that, I wonder why, anyway moving on because of the look on your face Lina-san, I just wanted to tell you out of the kindness of my heart," Lina and Zel both snorted Xellos pretended he didn't hear it, "your friend's last words, since I am a nice Mazoku." Lina and Zel burst out laughing but soon quiet after Xellos opened one eye.

"Now as I was saying your friends' last words were, Amelia's was '"Zelgadis-san', and Gourry's were 'That's my chicken leg Lina, give it back!' well that was it, see by the look on your faces I knew you would like it."

Zel's face was completely stricken and it looked like he was blushing a little, Xellos could have sworn the Chimera felt guilty, but it was just for a second and Xellos wasn't sure so he didn't worry about, Lina on the other hand was just delicious, her emotions that was. Lina just started at Xellos for a few moments then jumped his ass and hit him on the head with his staff, "You little fucking asshole! You think I wanted to know some stupid idiot's last words? You came to tell me what that stupid lame idiot said as he died and that little girl too? I DON"T CARE!"

She walked away and muttered breathe over and over, Xellos smirked and Zel just hung his head down in shame, this was just…there was a word for it. Lina looked up at Xellos and said, "We will continue this above ground if you don't mind." With that they all headed up and exited the cavern though a back entrance, it seemed the one who set the traps was stupid and lazy.

Finally she stopped and said, "What do you want Xellos, I know you have a reason. Now spill and don't give me your usual shit about 'It's a secret'! If you do well, lets just say what Gaav did to you well look like a scraped knee."

Xellos sighed and said, "Very well Lina-san, we are about to go to War with the Gods, the Mazoku race as you know Lina-san is weak since you helped destroy two out of the five Mazoku Lords. The Gods are coming and they are going to wipe us out. You are the only one besides my Master that I respect, so I am asking you for your help."

Zel was stunned and shocked and all at once too. Not only did Xellos not answer in riddles or not answer at all he answered first time asked no prodding necessary and he said it all, didn't seem to with hold something. The second thing what stunned him was Xellos a very powerful high ranking Mazoku just asked for help from a human.

Lina looked Xellos in the eyes for Xellos' amethyst eyes were opened, "Tell me Xellos what does your Master have to say about this, and is it because of her that you ask me?"

"My Master knows that I am here she always knows where I am, but she didn't send me, I sent myself here. We need your help Lina-san and I am the only one who could ask then others couldn't and wouldn't."

Lina sighed and said, "Fine but if I do this I want to name a price and you will pay it or I don't help. I am doing this because not only do I respect you but you respect me and that is an honor and a privilege right there. It is also a miracle too; because of it I will help but only if my price is met."

Xellos and Zel were both stunned at what Lina said, hell even she was shocked a little, Xellos smiled his eyes fully opened and looked really surprised but still said in his even tone, "Of course Lina-san I wouldn't have it any other way, name your price."

Lina looked him dead in his amethyst eyes and said with a clear even voice, "Before I put a stop to this war I want you to prove to me this isn't a trick of yours, _Trickster Priest. _Prove to me I'm not just a pawn for you to use to defeat your enemies and then toss away when I am no longer useful. Prove to me that this little request of yours isn't some way to use me to kill your enemies then take me out of the picture for being a potential threat to the Mazoku race. I may have said before that I was okay with dieing dying but that doesn't mean I want to. Prove to me this Xellos and I will put a stop to this bloody war for you, if you can't then I will continue with what I have been doing for centuries since we defeated Darkstar together."

Xellos was stunned even further, Lina noted was she acting a little out of character but she had changed, these last five hundred years alone had changed her, maybe for the better or maybe for the worse only time would tell. Zel took the silence as his chance to speak up, but Lina raised a hand, and stopped him, that was when they all knew she was serious, no one could ever change Lina Inverse's mind, not when it was made up. This was Xellos's turn, withered whether he said yes or no that answer would determine the future of their world.

Xellos didn't even need to ask his Master, this was he's doing and he had to follow though, it was his choice and he knew what his Master would say anyway, "You took this upon yourself now solve it, I trust you Xellos." This was his and his choice alone, no one could make it for him, he had to think about, it but he knew t he thought about it his survival instincts would kick in and he would leave he had to answer quickly before it was too late and his race was completely and utterly destroyed, only he could save them. He nodded and said, "I agree to your price Lina-san."

Lina nodded then, "Then I will take part in stopping this war…Xellos," Xellos didn't really hear anything other then she would help in this war, on his side. Something inside of him began to change, something began to fade and slowly disappear it was unnoticeable to anyone who couldn't see inside of a person, someone who could see someone else's soul. None of them noticed it, because they couldn't but the one who was watching over them all, only that person knew Xellos was changing and smiled, knowing this would be so fun to watch.


	2. Proving

Prove To Me

**Prove To Me**

**Chapter 2**

**Proving**

Honestly it was almost too much for Lina Inverse the Sorcery Genius to keep everything back like this, she was usually not usually she was always passionate in everything she did, everything she said, everything really, mostly her anger because that was where her black magic got its power from.

And after five hundred years knowing that her only real, true friends in this world were dead, save Zelgadis since he was a Chimera and all. When they met in that tavern place they knew by the words and hints the other gave it was very good for the world that they had met, then not later.

They were both at their limit, the Lord of Nightmares help them all if Lina truly snapped, neither of them they both knew could stop her if something like that happened and weren't one hundred percent sure with all that happened in the past all they had been through together and then what had happened back in the cavern if Xellos could kill her.

Yes, Xellos was a Mazoku but there were times Lina sensed something, but as soon as she thought about it, wondered about it the feeling disappeared as if he knew she sensed it and really, really didn't want her to know what it was.

So she just dismissed it but they had always been worried that even though Xellos was a little bit a friend of theirs, what if he got an order to kill Lina? Now they weren't so sure, Lina of course knew that he would not be willing to fight her because there was a chance, a little one at that, but still a chance that he could be the one that died.

But somehow after their meeting yesterday Lina felt that weird feeling again, she sensed it was coming from Xellos again. She knew her woman's intuition said he wouldn't kill her and if he fulfilled his end of their deal he couldn't. But as she thought that it just brought up more questions, she just ignored them and cleared her mind. One thing she did know was that everything changed between her and Xellos when he agreed to her price. She slept thinking of Xellos and his request and of course the change between them both.

PP

Xellos sat in a tree as the moon was in the middle of the sky and then started thinking to himself, which most of the time for most people wasn't a good thing like Gourry…that was never a good think for him to think the last time Xellos remembered him thinking was when he thought about his age…he called him a really, really old man. Xellos of course tried to get his mind of that and succeed, as he started to think about himself.

He was always the one who tricked people, outsmarted them, but this time he was out-maneuvered, outsmarted and well everything basically. Except being tricked, that was one thing he knew deep in his heart, that was if a Mazoku had a heart, was true, she, the infamous Lina Inverse doesn't trick people, well maybe sometimes but it is for stupid reasons not serious ones. She fights for what she believes in, and who she cares about. Anymore who messed with her friend's messed with her and she always protected her friends as well as herself.

Xellos really respected her, not because all the power she held, the power she welded, but her heart, her character, her attitude, her passion which seem to feed him a lot. She was always a challenge, he found that his long life was finally interesting since he met her, she was so unpredictable, she was like a…flame burning so bright, he always wondered who was she was going to burn next,

He laughed, sometimes he wanted to be the one that was burned it was fun, but now was not the time. He had to prove it to her, prove to her what exactly? He concentrated and tried to remember how she looked at him when she named her price, and tried to remember the price itself she named.

_FLASHBACK _

_Lina looked him dead in his amethyst eyes and said with a clear even voice, "Before I put a stop to this war I want you to prove to me this isn't a trick of yours, __Trickster Priest. __Prove to me I'm not just a pawn for you to use to defeat your enemies and then toss away when I am no longer useful. Prove to me that this little request of yours isn't some way to use me to kill your enemies then take me out of the picture for being a potential threat to the Mazoku race. I may have said before that I was okay with dieing dying but that doesn't mean I want to. Prove to me this Xellos and I will put a stop to this bloody war for you, if you can't then I will continue with what I have been doing for centuries since we defeated Darkstar together and…prove to me Xellos," she said the last part quietly her eyes moved away from him, "prove to me I am not a toy to you." Zel didn't hear it, hell Xellos barely did._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He smiled, his little flamed haired sorceress turned the tables on him, and it seemed the toy was fighting back. He stopped his thinking from going any further; did he think what he just thought he thought? Did he really think she was his? What stupid un-Mazoku like thinking, she was a toy…wasn't she?

As he asked himself that he knew something had changed. She wasn't a toy, had she ever been? She wasn't like all of the other humans, countless names, forgetful faces and lives that he had toyed with through the centuries.

What had happened to him? He always toyed with humans, manipulated them, confused them, and tricked them. He did whatever he wanted, whatever he pleased with them, to them. They were his playthings, he was a Mazoku who tricked and toyed with humans. Like they were his…puppets, yeah and he was their puppet master.

But Lina…Lina was always different; she was a human chosen by Her, the Lord of Nightmares herself, the source of all chaos who created this world. She was special, her sister was even important too, but not as important or special as Lina was. Her sister was the Knight of Ceiphied. Ceiphied the Dragon Lord, the one all the Gods worshipped and look to for guidance, and Ceiphied was the supreme God of their world.

Why was it every time he turned around he was looking at her? What was it that drew him to her? Was it her hair? Was it her fierily personality that matched her hair? He knew he didn't care about her body. Mazoku didn't really care for that sort of thing, but he knew because he had watched her for those two years that they traveled together, he watched people make fun of her because of her small body, and he also remembered that she kicked their asses to kingdom come too because of it. There was that one time when she sang in that cute little outfit, she Dragon Slaved that place twice.

He sighed, this is what had changed, he a powerful Mazoku General to Beast Master Zelas. Xellos, who could have been a Lord, but didn't really want to, was being changed by a mere human who could never be his toy. Something he just realized he never wanted in the first place. He respected her too damn much for that, his special little Lina, his little flame.

That was when he truly realized what had happened. These words that broke the little resistance he had left. Over the years since they had first met, she had slowly taking that dark cloud that was somewhere deep inside of him away, take it apart piece by piece. She had broken down all of his barriers, this was the last one, those words that she spoke, ending with 'prove to me that I'm not a toy to you' and that sad feeling inside of her it was like she used a dragon slave on his barriers., They were dust now, that was all that was left of them. He now realized that either he was falling in love with Lina Inverse or he was irrevocably in love with her.

So now how was he going to prove this to her? How was he going to prove to her that he wasn't using her or going to kill her or let her die? Or that she was a toy to him for him to enjoy as he pleased? He smiled; he had his work cut out, he knew this would be fun seeing how he would work with or around his love for her. Or would he just tell her or take the hard route and not tell her how he truly felt about her?

The being, or person if you could call the being that, it laughed and said, "It's about damn time they started thinking and dreaming about the other like this. Only Lina is left, heehee, my little Xellos already figured some of it out by himself, he realized it too…but still there is Lina, will she realize it too before it's too late?"

PP

Lina woke up and rubbed her head before she sat up. She had this weird dream about her and Xellos. She couldn't really remember much of it, but she knew that they had been close in it and at the end she heard a laugh and a voice saying something, god she couldn't remember something about Xellos realizing something and would she, Lina realize it too before it was too late.

Her entire being, who she was, was a curious innocent little girl, it made her want, no made her need to know. Something in the core of her soul cried out to know. It was her woman's intuition not anything else she told herself but somewhere deep inside behind some locked doors she knew it wasn't that, wasn't her woman's intuition, but something much, much more.

She was done with her thinking and going over last night's dream, so she was ready to get up. That was just what she did, but still was wondering, still curious about what she had to realize before it was too late.

She got dressed and ready in record time too, but was still beaten to breakfast by Zel. She had forgotten about him, she had to remember stuff about him. He used to always be the first one up in the group. She sighed she was going to get a lecture from him she just knew it, but she was in for a surprise, it was just the opposite, he was okay with it, he was okay with her for making a deal with a Mazoku, not just any Mazoku, but Xellos.

"Damn Zel what the hell happened to you since I left?"

"What the hell happened to you since I left?" he countered a grin on his face, they both smiled, it was good to be back together they stared at each other down till Lina gave up and told him, which it seemed was another surprising twist.

"I grew up Zel what more do you want? I guess instead of being a little girl who was a little bit of a realist turned into a damn, pessimist." She muttered under her breathe but forgot Zel could still hear, "Like Xellos and Zel apparently."

Zel busted out laughing, Lina froze for a second but laughed das well, as they sat there laughing they could almost forget these past five hundred years, and Lina could almost forget about that dream. They both could almost forget about the past few days, but sadly it was only that they almost could forget, not really truly forget.

Xellos chose that moment to enter and sit down at their table, their laughter stopped and they got all serious, Xellos, Lina and Zel started thinking about the upcoming war.

Xellos mainly thinking why did she accept his request to help his race during the war? It confused him, before she wanted nothing to do with his race and only helped him when she had no other choice but to help him. But this time she truly had a choice whether to help his race survive and she _choose_ to help him.

He knew both him and Zel for once agreed on something, they both respected her and her choices but that didn't meant hey couldn't be confused and ask, it wasn't like they were Gourry and asking Gourry like questions, which were the stupid kind just after Lina explained it all.

"Lina-san, why, not that I am ungrateful or anything far from it, but the Lina-san I once knew wouldn't have wanted to get involved."

Lina sighed and explained, "Like I just told Zel I guess I grew up and realized some stuff, a lot of stuff actually. I was a little girl then, not really knowing everything yet being so close, no not close on top of it all. Without my friends by my side I finally learned about the world and got what my sister tried so desperately to teach to me so many years ago. So I now became a realist with a pessimist side. I grew up Xellos it is just that simple."

Xellos could see it, but Zel couldn't feel her emotions so he didn't get anything extra, Xellos could feel her emotions and could tell she was so tried. He could see at one point during all these years she thought about killing herself, the Lina before didn't understand much but would never want to or think about taking her own life. But this one, this Lina was world smart. It made what most would call a heart, if he had one, it made it feel sad and guilty that he could have done something to prevent it but he realized something else, her suffering had made her stronger unless of course accepting his request was a way to get herself killed, but…he was unsure after she had told him her price, he had to ask her.

"Lina-san is this way to get yourself killed somehow, is that what you are trying to do? Was what happened these last five hundred years too much for you?"

Zel laughed, "You can't be serious Xellos, Lina would never…tell him Lina." The look on her face told them both everything, but she raised her hand and corrected them.

"I won't lie, I did _think _about it, but if I did tell me something, the price I named would be some totally ridiculous, useless price for Xellos to pay, the price would be useless. Because that is what it would have been if I had wanted to enter the war just to get myself killed, but when Xellos agreed that thought left my mind. When I named that price there was a little bit of that in my head, but I wouldn't have named it if that was the case. If I had wanted to enter that war just to die I wouldn't have named a price like that, I would have entered it for free. By the way Xellos did you hear a voice last night?"

Xellos froze, and he dropped his mask for a few seconds, but it was enough, he looked at Lina with both of his eyes opened and he looked somewhat surprised.

Zel had no idea what was going on, but he was sure as hell jealous. If there was a voice last night he would have heard it, because sometimes being a Chimera was good, because you could hear stuff like that, and Lina knew it too. So why didn't she ask Xellos and not him? He was way jealous now. He was going to say something to but if he learned anything in his long life it was listening that got you more answers then let's say talking and letting people know you are really listening. Sadly he couldn't help himself, his jealousy was taking over and he just had to ask, for his pride and for his love.

"Lina what voice are you talking about? There was no voice last night; if there was don't you think that I would have heard it? I didn't hear anything, there wasn't someone out there."

Like he feared Lina's face went blank and he knew she was thinking of a way out of it now, Zel cursed inside his mind, he had let jealousy take over and it ruined it damnit all. Xellos chose that moment to save her, "Now, Now Lina-san don't tell me that your hearing voices now? Tsk tsk Lina-san next will you start talking to yourself or are you already talking doing it, are you already talking to yourself?"

Lina of course caught on and relief swept through her, Xellos was glad for once for his love of teasing people, and his ability to read people's emotions.

"Well, well damnit Xellos, why did you have to ruin my fun?" she sighed dramatically just to play her part and so did Zel, he sighed too, but not like Lina did it, he didn't really wanted them knowing he did it. Zel was glad for that, that situation was over he just wanted to make up for it but telling her he would get their supplies. He hated leaving them alone but something told him to. Thankfully it wasn't the part of him that was doing the jealous stuff.

A few minutes after Zel left Lina did too, she left the tavern were they all ate, well not Xellos. Xellos of course followed, they both had questions for the other, so when they were completely alone Lina started the million questions, answer and ask show.

"What was that suicide question for? What did it prove or explain to you?"

Xellos sighed and said, "Honestly you want to know?"

"Yes of course you ass I want to know, if I didn't do you think I would have asked?"

"If you said yes I would have left and forgot I asked you to help me. Why? Because no matter what has happened to you or whatever I don't' want you to die. I won't let you die, not if I can stop it."

She thought about it, "Is this how you were going to prove to me, with this test question?"

Xellos walked to a tree and sat down, Lina sat down on the tree across from his. "No Lina-san that had nothing to do with it. I can't…no I won't let you die. I wasted all these years, I am still mad at myself for that do you think I will waste anymore time, I think not."

Lina knew that the last part he said she wasn't really supposed to hear so out of respect for him she didn't question it. Instead she asked the same one she said before after Lina had finished eating and this time Zel wouldn't interrupt and she would get an answer.

"So Xellos did you hear a voice last night? I can't tell if I actually heard it or I dreamed it, I did have a weird dream you know."

Again Xellos froze but looked at her; she noticed that his eyes had stayed open ever since she had asked him the first time. He replied to her, looking into her eyes, "I heard the voice and had a dream as well. If I am correct it was the same voice that made us share a dream. This dream wouldn't have just been between us would it?"

As Lina contemplated all of what he said and compared information with what she already knew she finally nodded. He did as well, but she had to ask what she had really meant to ask from the start.

"What I meant, was what did the voice say? I only heard the last part, when it ended. There was more to it wasn't there?"

Xellos had decided for once to be honest with someone and tell them almost everything, even though he wasn't all too sure about her reaction to it.

'The voice was a female, I know you want to know all about her Lina-san even without you asking and no I can't read minds…well not that very well. All I can say is we both know her, and will probably end of doing what she wants sooner or later, sigh she must have seen something again."

Lina understood what he was saying and egged him on to tell her what she wanted to know, the words. He chuckled and held his hands up in defeat and surrendered, Lina smiled just as he knew she would.

Xellos told Lina that she had laughed then said it. "She said and I quote Lina-san,'it's about damn time they started thinking and dreaming about the other like this. Only Lina is left, heehee, my little Xellos already figured some of it out by himself, he realized it too…but still there is Lina, will she realize it too before it's too late?' That was what she said Lina-san."

Lina's only question was what did he realize? Of course they were thinking of the each other, didn't she just agree to work with him? So why wouldn't they be thinking of the other as he proved to her all these things she asked him to prove? Lina sighed this was so complicated and knew the only was for it to not be complicated was to figure it all out.

"Xellos, what did it mean, you realize something? What did you realize that I didn't?

She asked him the question and he had been waiting for and had hoped that she wouldn't ask. But he said before to answer truthfully so he would answer her question. Xellos took that last part to mean basically she didn't realize that he loved her, but didn't know that it also meant that she herself hadn't realized that she loved him back; he never thought of that he not realizing that she loved him, if he had the female who said those complicated words wouldn't have had any fun.

Xellos looked at the sky first then the ground. He didn't want to answer, but he knew he needed to; he had one of those feelings that usually had often come to him when he was dealing with that female who gave them the weird dreams.

The said female stomped her foot in frustration, "Don't they get anything? Those words explained everything, matching dreams, dreams where they loved each other. Xellos realizing he loved her, she didn't, would she realize before it was too late? Before something bad happened? Before they had no more time together?" She sighed and watched Xellos tell his little flame more of the truth.

"Lina-san I only realized this last night as I thought about a lot of things, mostly about you," he closed his eyes, "I realized that I have been in love with you for so long. Truthfully, honestly I don't know when it started, humans were always toys to me, but you, no you were different. You have always been that way, always fascinated me. Your unpredictable nature, you fiery passion and personality, your emotions and actions so full of your passion, everything you do is. I just wish I had realized it sooner, realized it before. Five hundred fucking years I lost because I, over a thousand years old was stupid. I love you so much my little flame."

His body moved in to kiss her, but his senses were on alert. He was fast and saw the oncoming attack first, his voice full of fear, "Lina!" as he saw where the attack was heading. He moved in front of her to take the hit.

Lina screamed his name, "XELLOS!" as she saw the attack hit him, everything clicking with her, and she created a barrier around him as she leaned him against the tree she was leaning on while they were talking and asking each other questions.

The attacker came into focus confused at what had happened. Couldn't really believe what he saw a Mazoku protecting a human by moving in front of the attack. "Wow I never thought I would see that, a Mazoku protecting a human by jumping in front of the attack." The person was hidden; Lina couldn't see clearly to get a good attack spell in.

"Show yourself you bastard! Step out and fight me or do you prefer targets that don't know you're going to attack?" _Lina going all mother bear on me, _Xellos thought, he laughed inside because if he laughed out loud it would hurt. He was hit by a Holy Dragon spell, one of those damn divine white magic ones, shit if he got hit by another one…

The figure looked at Lina and stepped out so they could see who it was, they were both shocked at who it really was. Someone they would have never have suspected. Well Lina wouldn't have suspected, but Xellos might have.

"Lina-san is that you? I can't believe you are still alive! It's been over five hundred years or six since I took you to see the Claire Bible."

Lina smiled, "Milgazia I thought you were so afraid of Xellos, never mind that. Know this if I can't heal Xellos I will come after you, track you down and kill you. Now leave or I will kill you here."

"So Lina-san does this mean you made the pledge of immortality with Xellos? Is that why you are still alive?" he voice sounded disgusted. He never thought she would side with the Mazoku race; he was more disappointed in her then disgusted.

Lina was really mad now, she threw a fireball at Milgazia, it burned him he wasn't expecting it, "You fucker! I will NEVER make one of those pledges. No, if you want to know why I am still alive it is because of the Lord of Nightmares has kept me alive, because she lets me use her power."

With that said Milgazia disappeared he didn't really want anything to do with the Lord of Nightmares or Her, plus against a human he could easily kill the human, or maybe a Mazoku but someone who was chosen by the Lord of Nightmares, hell no he couldn't kill.

PP

Zel was so jealous, really jealous; he was the one who wanted to stay with Lina and talk. He was the one who loved her for crying out loud! But he did what he told her he would do, he got their supplies and when he came back Lina taken her hands away from Xellos and finished healing him. Zel wanted to know what the hell happened, and when Lina told him she left out a few parts. The parts about love, Xellos taking the hit for her to protect her, what Milgazia said at first, but other then that told the other parts of the story.

Lina got up and looked at them both and was really mad when she said, "I can't stand this! I am going to stop this now!"

Lina walked off with her red hair blowing in the wind, it was so bright. Both Zel and Xellos both thought it was fire itself and thought the same thing, _damn Lina is so beautiful, _but of course Xellos had more to think then that.

As he looked at Lina besides thinking she was beautiful he thought _that's my little flame. _For he knew Lina was his, now and forever because he knew she loved him. The look in her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her, her leaning in trying to kiss him as well, and her pure rage at him being attacked, he knew she was going to really kill Milgazia no matter what memories they had together, what they had been through. Plus she screamed his name when he fell hurt from protecting her. She was terrified at losing him, just as he was of her. He wasn't going to her die during the war; everyone else could for all he cared, just not his Lina, not his flame.


	3. The War

**AUTHORS NOTE: This contains spoilers for those that are reading my story Chaos Girl...just to warn you. ENJOY! This is the last chapter!**

* * *

**Prove To Me**

****

Chapter 3

**The War**

Zel could tell Lina was very pissed and he meant _very pissed _because that was the truth she was. Lina had really changed just one attack one of her friends…Zel shrugged as he guessed Xellos somehow proved to her since he left to go get supplies and fulfilled her price because she was in the war now. That made him even madder, not only did she consider Xellos a friend but something happened that he knew nothing about that made her change her accept Xellos! Zel just wanted to scream this was too much he was already losing, damn it all, it was just his luck and by the look of his look so far it would be just his luck if Lina snapped.

Zel sighed and prayed he wouldn't have to try and stop her if she snapped, keyword there try. He didn't really have a chance in hell of stopping her, because he knew that both of them had become stronger then before they parted ways and Lina had always been stronger then him, so that just meant she was even more stronger then him now.

He sighed, he had to be really jealous of Xellos, and how close he was getting to his Lina…Zel took a step back mentally as he thought that. Lina wasn't anyone's, let alone his, his love that was what she was to him and always will be his love. For he knew that he would never love anymore again, that was if Xellos didn't come in and take her, because Lina was his love, but even if Xellos did take Lina away form him he wouldn't love again.

Zel was in a bind of course, he couldn't do anything to Xellos. One Xellos was more powerful, two Lina would kill him. Right now she needed Xellos and damn did that just kick him in the balls.

And if Zel was right he could tell Xellos was getting attached to Lina and damn it even he could she was getting attached to Xellos. This was wrong, all wrong in every way; he just hoped that Xellos being a Mazoku would mess everything up so he could be with Lina.

Zel and Xellos could feel Lina's hatred, her anger and her rage; they could feel it roll of her skin in waves. Her fists were clenched too, her already ruby eyes were burning more brightly then ever before. Xellos laughed inwardly, this was _his _little flame, so full of passion in ever emotion she had this just made him love her even more.

They knew that if anyone had come up to them they were dead; Xellos of course would do nothing so Zel had to put up a barrier against intrusion, well humans only. Lina would be pissed at him if he did it for Gods and the Mazoku too.

She stopped and turned on Xellos, "Damn it, I am lost! Where the hell are we going? You," she pointed to Xellos, "are supposed to be leading the way." She held back a little when going off on Xellos because she liked him, well love was a better word that fit; she didn't want to be too meaning…that was yet.

Xellos chuckled, "I thought you knew where you were going my little flame, but if you want I will lead the way, but I had thought that you being a big girl and all could do it all on your own." He whispered in her mind, _anything for you_. He got the reaction he wanted, she turned away and blushed. None of them saw her blush but Xellos could feel it and laughed.

Zel had no idea what was going on, but seeing Lina turn around he didn't want to know. Xellos the ass probably made her even madder, which was good for him if it put Lina and Xellos at odds, which was when Xellos took that as his turn to disappear so he did, he disappeared from Zel and Lina's sight, which Zel thought was a wise move for Xellos anyway. For Lina to get rid of Xellos Zel knew he had to help her. So after a few minutes to let her calm down and get situated, after those few minutes were up he cautiously approached her.

PPP

Xellos teleported to where his, well his Master's army was stationed, he just lead it by his Master's side. That was when he got an update on everything that had happened. The Gods unfortunately were gaining territory. Xellos cursed, he had to do something, His troops though underlings was the better term for them so his underlings reported to him that half of them were dead, Dolphin's people about sixty percent were destroyed, and Dynast's army seventy were gone. They had only taken out thirty percent of the gods forces.

He cursed again as he shot off commands to his underlings, he would win this war, even if he had to put his flame in danger…he wasn't sure but knew that she would be so mad if he wouldn't let her in to fight. So he would let her fight, but he'd be damned if he let her get hurt…well too hurt she wasn't a child anymore. He knew hell would freeze over before he would let her die.

PPP

Zel approached Lina and sighed, she turned around. She had finally noticed how different he looked then before. It reminded her of herself, how tried she was. She sighed and knew for once she would just give in and do something girly, he needed it and that was all that matter. She hugged him and whispered, "It's okay Zel, I understand I'm tried too, this will be the last thing we do…then we will have boring lives after this, what do you say?"

Zel pulled away and laughed, "You're lying Lina, we can't live a boring life, well I could just give me a huge library, but you Lina dear are too…fiery, your soul would never let you it needs to run wild and free. Plus you don't need me in this war, you are way stronger then me; I would only get in the way."

He started to walk away, but he could feel Lina's rage come back and he smiled. He wouldn't have smiled but defended himself if he saw what was coming; he was shot with a fireball. He groaned as he was thrown into a tree.

Lina laughed, Zel got up and was about to chew her out when he saw her face light up like it did before so long ago, like nothing had happened these last five hundred or so years to change her. He couldn't bring himself to say anything; he wasn't that heartless no matter what nicknames of himself he liked that the people of this world called him, the heartless swordsman; the heartless sorcerer swordsman something like that, he couldn't really remember all of them but his favorite was the heartless sorcerer swordsman.

Zel sighed and Lina stopped laughing and explained, "I need you by my side in this war Zel, just like old times. Zel, even if you don't know it you are strong, you are probably stronger then those weak Mazoku or those fat lazy Gods. You were the only one in our group that I could really count on. Amelia was too young and stupid to really understand the ways of fighting and rules of war, Gourry do I need to talk about him? The only thing that he could do was use that Sword of Light, but as I remember that Sword was given to the Other World God...person, what was his name, I think it was Erebos something like that anyway moving on, how did I get it?"

Zel started to remember, he knew why, but he had to remember it. Then a light bulb clicked on in his head. He remembered what had happened and he just shrugged and told Lina.

"One of the Gods from Darkstar's world the pink haired one came back…which was the only one left now that I think about it. He couldn't find you so he asked for my help. Long story short I helped him and he gave me the Sword of Light. I didn't want it, it is the only sword made of metal from this world…don't you dare look at me that and don't you dare start casting the Ragna Blade….Lina stop it….that's a good girl thank you. Anyway I didn't want the only man made sword that could kill me in my possession so I gave it to Gourry; again we couldn't find you so I gave it to him."

Lina nodded and tried to not laugh, it made since. It seemed that Zel had some fun. Lina giggled and started to wonder about more things, "Zel tell me what do did you want talk about?"

Zel sighed again, "I wanted to again warn you about Xellos. You are one of the smartest humans in this world. Remember everything you have learned and know, be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt Lina...I care..." he never got to finish, one because the look on her face and the other was Xellos choose that moment to come back.

"Hello Lina-san, Zel, I am back! The war is getting pretty nasty. We have lost so many; the Gods have only lost over forty percent. We need you Lina," _I need you little flame; _he whispered into her mind, _I won't let you die, that isn't going to happen. Now that I have finally realized I love you I can't live without you, I won't!_

She tried to wipe the emotions from her face, she succeed and replied, "I am ready, let's get going the war isn't going to wait for us is it?" _Likewise my trickster I won't let you die either, now that I have realized that I love someone I won't let you die, you will live with me or I will die with you._

She went toward Zel and grabbed his hand and concentrated, she did everything Xellos told her to do. They teleported to the battle grounds for the war, Lina as soon as she got there had to put a shield around herself, some dragon attacked her, when she got a good look at the dragon she cast a full body binding spell on it.

The one that had attacked her was a golden dragon, and it had bows on its body..._damnit it's Filia_, Lina thought Xellos had disappeared so she had some time, but she knew he was close by she could feel him.

"Filia, if you stop struggling I will let out of this full body bind spell."

Filia was shocked at the voice, it was Lina but it was a short lived being shock at the reunion. Lina let her go and started talking, telling her to gather her race which meant every God. Filia was about to do that when she was shot with a spell!

Lina told Zel to shut the fuck up or she would do it for him, he was going crazy at everything that was going on and being crazier because Filia was just hit with a powerful spell, a Mazoku one at that.

Lina destroyed the Mazoku who attacked Filia quickly, then to both Lina and Zel's surprise Milgazia came to check on Filia as soon as he felt that she had been hurt. It seemed they were mates, so they could feel whatever the other was feeling. He wanted to know what had happened, and Lina told him exactly what she told Filia, then she told him if he wanted to know about Filia found out later this was more important.

He agreed to gather his race but was going to put a barrier around them, no funny tricks he said. Lina nodded she told Zel to watch over Filia and protect her.

She flew around, dodging attacks killing warriors from both sides, as she tried to find Xellos, she found him near a woman. She was dressed in Mazoku armor that had wolves all over it and there were wolves by the women too, so Lina knew this was Beast Master Zelas.

Zelas looked at Xellos then Lina and said, "So you are really are got her on our side pet, but tell me why did she," looking at back at Xellos now, "kill Dynast's General?"

Xellos laughed, "Probably Master it was because he pissed her off or annoyed her in some way. He tends…he used to do that all of the time, a lot really."

Zelas nodded and then turned to Lina and asked her why she did it, Lina replied with, "Because he attacked a friend of mine."

"A dragon? I don't get it child, you say you agree to help us but kill one of our high ranking Mazoku because your ally (us) attack our enemy?"

Lina glared at Zelas and said, "I don't care who you but I will fight or kill _anyone_ who hurts my friends and I mean it!"

Zelas approved of her then asked Lina what she was going to do. Lina replied, "Gather all of the Mazoku and cast a carrier around yourselves too; the Gods are doing the same so I recommend it. I want a fucking meeting with all of you insane immortals."

PPP

Lina got what she wanted a meeting between both races; everyone who was in this war was there. This was where she was going to fulfill her side of her and Xellos' bargain, their deal. She was going to do what she had she was planning to do from the beginning; she was going to be a stop to this damn war.

"Okay you pea brains, asshole, idiots, dumbass do I need to say all of your names? Because that is what you all are for doing this stupid fucking, pointless war! So now everyone shut the hell up and listen to me, those who chose not to will…well die simple as that you want to live shut up. I am in a really pissy mood as you can hopefully tell; there are some of you I don't know about…anyway listen."

She had there attention now, insult them first that was rule one to speech giving you insult then threaten and then they listen, "I am Lina Inverse killer of both your fucking races. My older sister Luna Inverse is somewhere here and I PRAY that she stays her distance and won't come near me…I have no more room for scars anymore, she is the Knight of Cepheid. My younger sister Lara Inverse is somewhere and I hoped this one stays away from me too, but she is the Knight of Ruby Eye Shabranigdo, which all you Mazoku know and hate her heehee."

Lina paused and let it sink into those bitches out in the crowd, because she didn't like them and pretended they were all dogs, you know how when you go on stage or do a speech or something and they saw picture everyone naked? Well again she didn't need anymore scars and just made them dogs and wanted to insult them.

"I am the one who can weld the Ragna Blade and the Giga Slave as far as I know none of you bitches/bastards can't even do the Ragna Blade let alone the Giga Slave. I am a human, well…close enough anyway I am over five hundred years old and I know I look damn good for my age, anyway the reason this human or close to it is still alive is because the Lord of Nightmares," everyone gasped well almost, "wants me alive that is why this beautiful sweet innocent girl who looks damn good for her age is still here with you all."

She heard two voices shout, "Get on with it or I'm comin up there!" her face for a second looked scared but she quickly hid it, only a few caught it, but she couldn't go on because some stupid idiot yelled, "So what? You're on our side so help us kill those asshole, conceited Gods!" again the gasp escaped a lot of mouths. Before anyone could say anything to that or add to it Lina pulled out the Sword of Light and channeled a Dragon Slave in it and killed the stupid ass bitchy woman who said those things and killed her.

But of course someone had to come up and say something about it, her luck it was one of the Mazoku Lords, Deep Sea Dolphin, "Tell me you stupid human why did you kill my General? What about Dynast's? You are supposed to be helping us, you agreed to help us! Killing out General is not helping!"

Zelas hit herself in the head with her hand, but laughed too muttering how stupid Dolphin was, that was when Xellos had to say, "You made her that way Master, it's your fault. Dynast couldn't and didn't really give a rat's ass about who Lina killed as long it wasn't him.

Lina smiled one of those cold smiles that reminded Luna, Lara, Zelas and Xellos of someone, they knew that grin was from a certain someone, but didn't say anything but smiled everyone had a bit of that someone in their personalities, it was weird that they did something she did.

She smirked that evil grin and said straight up not afraid of Dolphin, "They annoyed me and remember what I said when I started this little speech, " she heard a couple of coughs and glared in those directions, "I said I would kill those who didn't listen, obviously your, well what was your General failed to follow my rule. It was a simple rule too."

Filia took this moment, when Zel was focused on Lina and yelled out, "Lina-san what the hell? You fight for the Mazokus? Poor Amelia-san what would she say I am glad she…" Lina had sighed and said one word, "Zel" Filia got cut off by him and he told her to shut up or next time Lina would kill her.

"My point is I am caught in between, both sides want me and I turned down the Gods and in a way I twisted my words around for the Mazoku. None of you have any right to ask me to fight my sisters! And for your information I agreed to _stop _this fucking war not fight in it on the Mazoku side or the Gods."

Zelas laughed, "I see you have changed child since you helped destroy Darkstar. Maybe Xellos is a bad influence on you, or are you on him?"

Lina looked at the crowd of Gods and Mazoku trying to ignore Zelas but smiled as she said, "The main point is you kill one you kill the other. The Gods can't survive without the Mazoku and the other way around. If you wipe out the Gods you wipe out the Mazoku. Think about it you dope heads why do you think that no one has really won between the ongoing war between the Gods and the Mazoku? Balance you bastards! Think of Chaos, Chaos is the mixture of both light which is the Gods and darkness which is the Mazoku. Filia rhetorical question for you, wasn't the prophecy of the Water Dragon King about light and darkness, Chaos? So tell me you stupid beings out there the Lord of Nightmares is the source of all Chaos in our world if you kill off one you kill of the other so there would be no Chaos. When you Gods want to kill all of the Mazoku you are saying. 'Hey Lord of Nightmares I want to help kill you!' and the Mazoku when you say you want to destroy the Gods you are saying the same thing."

Lina sighed and went completely still when someone's hands rested themselves on her shoulders, everyone went completely quiet, then the person's whose hands rested on Lina's shoulder's voice boomed around and every God and Mazoku alike heard it.

"I do hope no one here or anywhere wants to kill me." Lina turned around, this was her wasn't it the girl who talked to her in her dreams? She knew just by hearing her voice and looking at her it was.

One of the stupid people in the Gods section screamed out as soon as he saw the girl behind Lina, "God help us all, it's Hekate, Daughter of Chaos, the Lord of Nightmare's daughter!"

Hekate sighed and ignored the fool who said that and continued talking, "She is right you know." Really trying to ignoring the idiot now who was waving his hands in the air telling the people around him she told him to shut it, or she would shove it up his…she got a look from some people in the audience and smiled but didn't say anything else to him, he got the message though.

"You Gods and Mazoku balance this world, the Mazoku win, the Gods win it is a never ending cycle I believe Valgaav figured this out when he merged with Volphied and Darkstar five hundred years ago, which my little Lina killed them, I was and still am so proud! Anyway back on subject why do you think I have never really joined one side over the other? Because I help one side the other wants help etc. Now raise your hand if you want to hurt or kill Lina Inverse?"

A few raised there hands on both sides but they wasn't really important Gods or Mazoku the important ones knew this was a trick and so did everyone else when the one's who had raised their hands were ripped in half, all different ways too.

Hekate spoke after they had fallen to the ground, her eyes went from blue to black the only ones who paid any attention knew they were going to do that so they had watched for it. "Now that everyone is paying attention let me introduce formally, _my_Knight of Chaos, like her sisters who are the Knights of Cepheid and Shabranigdo. You insult her, harm her you insult me harm me, got it?" Everyone nodded and made sure they remembered it too, "Dismissed." Everyone left but Lina, Xellos, Luna, Lara and Zel.

Hekate glared at Luna and Lara because they still had their hands raised, because they wanted to hurt Lina, Lina of course hid behind Hekate. They looked innocent and Luna said, "But I want to hurt her Kate," Lara nodded, "Can I help please me want to do it too!"

Kate sighed and her eyes went from black to normal, "You guys are just too much, how do I ever deal with you two smartasses? Someone look at my hair and see if there is any grey or white? Xellos for once today do something don't just stand there like a lump on a log. Check my hair…please"

Xellos himself sighed and went behind her and checked her hair. "No sweetie there is not any other hair color besides blonde...wait it seems you still have some black because you are still a little mad why?"

Kate took a deep breath and leaned into him, Lina got all jealous but didn't say anything since she knew this woman brought her and Xellos together, so she went to all that trouble to do that she wouldn't take Xellos away for Lina.

Kate calmed down and when Xellos said it was all out she stopped leaning against him and stepped away. She gave Luna and Lara a look and they left.

She turned to Xellos and Lina and said as she smiled _don't do anything I wouldn't do, and trust me that is one long list heehee. _She walked off and grabbed Zel's arm and started walking away with him just talking.

Zel of course ever since he saw her hadn't taken his eyes off her, well he wasn't the only one, but he was the only one who had stayed that long. She was so beautiful, her long blonde hair, her gorgeous blue eyes. She was short like Lina but taller then her but at the same time shorter then Zel. He smiled and was talking with her as they left Lina and Xellos alone.

Xellos grabbed Lina and hugged her, "So stupid my love, they could have been killed you! But you made a smart more no more died, you fulfilled our deal you stopped this war. You're amazing my little flame."

She couldn't say anything to that, she only reacted, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. _I love you Xellos, my trickster, my Mazoku General._

He laughed inside and the names she called him, _I love you too Lina, my little flame, my Knight of Chaos. _He deepened their kiss and for once in their long lives they felt at peace, content with just the other in their arms_. _

_**THE END**_


End file.
